Finding Truth
by DustyFall
Summary: Seven year old Amy was brutally murdered Eighteen years later, one detective still hasn't let this case die coming to Domino in search of truth. Finding the Yugioh gang;she's tracking the one man who holds all answers: Seto Kaiba
1. It all begins

Finding Truth  
  
"If I had a million dollars... I would buy Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
But I don't, so I don't own them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are  
  
Anything your heart desires will come to you  
  
If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme  
  
When you wish upon a star as dreamers do  
  
(Fate is kind, she brings to those who love  
  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing)  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you thru  
  
When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true  
  
Her voice was soft and comforting as the little boy sat by the fountain giggling at the young girl's voice beside him.  
  
"AMY!" His cold demanding voice shattered the peace of the garden.  
  
A young girl looked up from her position by a small black haired boy, "Yes sir?" She replied with a small smile.  
  
"Come in with me please." There was no pleasantry in his voice, just an indifferent demand. She nodded and bade the small boy good bye, following the tall man into the spacious house.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked again as he directed her to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
The man heaved a sigh, "What are you teaching him?'  
  
She looked at him confused, "Sir?" Her eyebrows came together.  
  
"The books... what are you reading to him?"  
  
"Sir... they are children's stories." She said with a twinkle in her eye, "Stories like Goldilocks and the three bears, or Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White..."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The man roared.  
  
Amy looked frightened, "What sir?" She meekly said ducking her black haired head. She stared hard at his fine polished shoes with her soft silver eyes.  
  
*SMACK!* Amy gasped in shock to find herself slammed into the refrigerator. She looked up through her salty tears. She held her arms out to protect herself from the chair she had been in. She screamed in pain as her arms poured blood out.  
  
She whimpered as the man heaved her up by the color of her shirt. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! ALL THIS NOSENSE YOU PUT INTO HIS HEAD; ALL THIS RUBBISH; ALL THESE THINGS THAT MAKE HIM WEAK... I WILL PUT AN END TO YOU GIRL!" Every word came slowly and full of resentment to her. His eyes bore into her own.  
  
She sobbed. So this was the end for her, just like Jessica, her twin, and her parents. All dead. This was her end. Might as will go out in a bang, she thought. Obstinacy filled her eyes as she glared up at the man chocking her, "You're just jealous." She announced and met his gaze.  
  
She found herself flying through the air and slamming into the top cabinets and falling like a rag doll to the ground. Now her head has pounding with pain. She could feel the blood drip from her wound and her energy and resolve draining out of her. He kicked her hard in the ribs, "Girl, no one is jealous of you especially not me."  
  
She couldn't give up now, her end was near anyways, might as will tell him what she thought of him. "You LIE! You know you're jealous! How he always comes to me! Not you! You're envious stupid jerk with no heart!" Her shrill shrieks died down. The throbbing in her ears began louder and louder.  
  
Her last screams were muffled as a large hand clamped on her head and slammed her into the bottom cabinets. He kicked her one last time. "Tramp." He hissed at her still foam. He wiped the blood from his hand and his shoes squeaked on the fine polished floors.  
  
The heavy footsteps died away, later returning with smaller pattering feet and the giggles of a young child.  
  
Amy laid on the cool kitchen tile, feeling the blood slowly trickle out of her. He didn't bother to come back. It would have been better if he had killed her right away.  
  
She felt the world that had been spinning through her tear-dripped eyes start to dim. Her eyelids grew heavy as she drew her last breath. The squeeze in her chest grew unbearable as she whispered her last words with all her remaining energy, "Kaiba." She didn't want to die forgetting the man who had done this to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess you can guess who the black haired kid is: Mokuba!  
  
Yeah... this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic... please give me some feedback... no flames... critical analysis on what was good or bad... I like comments... NO FLAMES!  
  
Review and I'll continue. 


	2. The Vacation

Finding Truth  
  
Hee hee... sorry... for the last chapter... I went a little OVERBOARD with details...  
  
But remember, not everything is as it appears in the beginning. I like too be VERY confusing in my stories... at the end of this story you will all be like (O.O) "why didn't we see that coming?" or be like (-.-) "what a dumb story."  
  
Oh well... for now... deal with it... I like to twist everything and distort the truth... it'll all be revealed throughout the story... only if your REALLY smart or a mind reader will you know what really going on in the first chapter...  
  
Drawing on my fine command of the English language, I said nothing. -Robert Benchley  
  
On with the story... Thanks for the Reviews! (I know some things are REALLY messed up in this story... bare with me.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eighteen years later...  
  
A furious young woman stormed into the office, slamming the door after her, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" She demanded.  
  
The older woman behind the desk took her glasses off her eyes and set down the newspaper, "Can I help you Harmony?" She asked serenely. She was a sort of chubby, with wavy black hair and reddish eyes; she was a picture of a stern teacher or boss.  
  
"Two officers and one agent dead in the raid last night. Explain that." Harmony huffed, "My team was standing by and READY! WE could have easily gotten that done, without causing three widows and seven fatherless children!"  
  
"It's not your call. Get out." The older woman picked up a vanilla folder from her desk, bulging with information.  
  
"Amica..." The young woman's voice grew bitter.  
  
Amica sighed putting down her repot to look at the young woman in front of her. Harmony was twenty-five, a child prodigy, coming from Japan with her two older sisters at age fifteen. She graduated college at age nineteen. She had been recruited by the FBI as a criminal profiler when she had graduated top of her class. Harmony was a fast leaner, and made quick decisions on the field, leaving nothing covered. Her skills did not go unnoticed. Harmony had swiftly learned to run operations and now two years later, had her own team with a stunning record.  
  
Her team composed of all women; high skilled in all kinds a combat. They had completed all missions successfully, and throughout everything, only one person had been injured, no deaths. They specialized in hostage negations and bomb situations.  
  
Amica met the cold silver eyes of Harmony, "I..." She began to say but soon her resolve and strive for power over this rebellious agent grew, "Not your CALL Agent Lightslily."  
  
Harmony snorted, "Okay BOSS." Sarcasm dripped from every word, "I just want to know why we didn't go. You know my team would have the whole operation done in less than an hour, with little to NO casualties."  
  
"Take a vacation Lightslily." Growled Amica as she rubbed her temples in frustration.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go that a vacation in Japan. Visit your ol' man." Amica said.  
  
"No." came the defiant answer.  
  
Amica sighed. Workaholic overachiever came to her mind. Amica looked at her report as a thing smile appeared, "Actually, go to Japan... as assignment AND vacation."  
  
Harmony didn't look convince, "Visit some museum?" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"No. We are thinking of recruiting some new trainees for your team. I think it would be best if you interview them." She handed Harmony the folder she had been reading.  
  
Harmony glanced at the thick folder in disgust, "My team has enough people."  
  
"GET OUT!" Amica banged on her table in frustration, "And don't show your face here for at LEAST two weeks and NOT without at least ONE recruit." She tried to force the files into Harmony's unwilling arms.  
  
Harmony just smirked, folded her arms, and sat down on the maroon leather chair facing Amica. Amica's face turned red, "YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU?" She screamed getting up. The stubborn young woman finally toppled all the pressures and fears of last night's operation.  
  
People down the hall all looked at Amica's office, seeing Harmony, smiled at the young woman's rebellious nature. Amica was a good boss, but she was sometimes overbearing and stuck up about her position.  
  
"You THINK you can hurt me? We can end this, right outside." Harmony hissed, silver eyes flashing as her straight black hair shook silent taunts at Amica.  
  
Amica stopped to think. There was once a time when she could have beaten the 25 year old, but now, with thirteen years behind the desk compared the a woman who has been in the field almost everyday; there was just no way Amica could win an all out fight with Harmony.  
  
"Just go." Amica realized that Harmony could easily go to the top guys and could easily kick Amica out of her job. Harmony was good; that good enough. Why didn't she, Amica knew that Harmony was a VERY compassionate person.  
  
Harmony curtly walked out of the room with the huge file in hand as Amica collapsed in her chair, clutching her head. She dreaded even meeting Harmony in the hallway. Now, she had peace and quiet for two weeks.  
  
Harmony glazed out at the clouds. The man in the seat next to her had fallen asleep. Harmony took out the folder Amica had given her and began to review the names and other information, planning her trip in Japan.  
  
................................ 15) Serenity Wheeler: Japanese born American, twenty-three, studying medicine ... ...  
  
16) Tea Gardner: Japanese English, twenty-six, criminal justice attorney ... ...  
  
..............End of list..............  
  
Harmony's wary eyes skimmed each an every file. Five stood out; Tracy Lin, Reika Yi, Abigail Umbrage, Serenity Wheeler, and Tea Gardner.  
  
The flight had taken its toll on Harmony as she stepped off the plane and collapsed in her hotel room. She didn't want to sleep though, knowing her dreams would be filled with blood and death, like they had always been.  
  
She opened her suitcase to see a pink slip of paper she had not noticed before resting on top of her crisp white shirts.  
  
****** Harms,  
  
Here's some information that may help you.  
  
I checked the files at Tokyo Hospital. (hacked) whatever  
  
Here's the name so the woman who brought Amy in: Ashley Wheeler.  
  
Good Luck! Have fun in Japan!  
  
Loves,  
  
Lil  
  
P.S. Catch the creep who did this to Amy! The dead call for justice!  
  
P.P.S. Erica will be fine, don't worry; I'll take good care of her.  
  
******  
  
Harmony gave a haunted thin smile. Lil, her best friend, her right arm in team operations, had found the most valuable information she could have, a break in the eighteen-year-old case Harmony had become obsessed with. It actually wasn't a case, without any crime scene; it was just a badly beaten girl brought into the hospital, who died. There was just something that drew her to the case.  
  
The dead called for justice; it was the exalt opposite of what her adoptive father had told her. She remembered talking to him about the case when she came to visit him in Tokyo one day after she had begun to research the case. She could see his messy blond hair and his dark sunglasses he always wore. "Let the dead bury their dead Amy." His soft voice floated through the pink roses of the hotel room wallpaper.  
  
As much as she respected and thanked the man who adopted her, there was NO way the case was going to slide with her. (The case was on her own personal time, so Amica had no problem with it.)  
  
"Research and interviews can wait until tomorrow." Tossing the report and note onto the desk, Harmony flopped tiredly on the red velvet hotel room bed, disturbed by dreams of a little girl; Amy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... not much action yet... just an introduction to Detective Harmony.  
  
I'm SO sorry its really boring right now... I'll PROMISE to put the Yu-gi- oh gang in the next chapter... please bear with me...  
  
In responds to my OOC stuff in the first chapter... it'll all be explained later...  
  
Review!  
  
I'm thinking about rewriting this chapter because it didn't really come out the way its suppose it... I'll think about it... 


	3. Happy Birthday to Ashley Wheeler

Finding Truth  
  
11/8/2003  
  
Disclaimer: -----self explanatory  
  
Last chapter was only an introduction to the main character... by the way, I don't really write romances so there probably won't be anything like that in my stories...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train door slowly opened as Harmony tiredly stepped onto the Domino City platform. It was now one o'clock on the beautiful Saturday afternoon, three days after she had gotten to Japan.  
  
In Tokyo, she had spent the last three days finding and talking to the first three women on her list. None of them really stood out. She rubbed her neck in stiffness.  
  
She headed for a small quaint café in Domino downtown. Domino City was full of people, though smaller than Tokyo, the sounds of vendors, shoppers, and a crisp autumn air was still the same.  
  
She looked at the menu. Coffee? No. Tea? No. Soda? She didn't drink that stuff. Finally, she ordered lemonade and a cinnamon bun. She bought a newspaper, and noticed that splashed across the front cover was a story about a merger of the company KaibaCorps and one of its competitors. More like KaibaCorps took OVER the company.  
  
Three giggling girls entered the café. Harmony looked at them over her dark sunglasses; surprised to see Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and a blonde haired girl walk in. They ordered, and then looked for a place to sit.  
  
Harmony shifted uncertainly, noticing she was sitting at the only available table, with three empty seats. She resigned, motioning for the three women to sit.  
  
"Hey. The name's Mai." The blonde stated. Harmony nodded curtly.  
  
"I'm Serenity, and Tea's the one next to you."  
  
Harmony smiled, "Harmony 's the name. I'm here on vacation." There was no better way then to find out about people then to be their friends. "Anything good to see in Domino?" She asked innocently.  
  
"OH! What about that new club?" squealed Serenity. Harmony raised a questioningly eyebrow over her sunglasses. Club was wear you had to dance or drink... Harmony didn't do either.  
  
Tea ignored Serenity's comment, "Actually, we could show you around town, you know... the sites... if you want?"  
  
Harmony grinned, "I would like that." Great, now she would be able to get to know them well, to see which one would be able to handle the workload of her team.  
  
Tea grabbed her arm. Harmony nearly tripped over her chair as Tea dragged her out.  
  
"Let's go! There's lot to see!" Her nails dug into Harmony, who grimaced at the slight pain. Mai and Serenity followed.  
  
They went to the arcade. Harmony didn't like it. There were too many deaths in real life on her job; must she see it on a TV screen as a game too? She didn't tell them she was with the FBI; she only told them she was a detective. Tea had been impressed.  
  
They went to the park to feed the pigeons. Harmony found them just as annoying as the ones in New York City. (AN: Nothing against NYC pigeons, Harmony just doesn't like them) The three women found it amusing to feed them and pet them. When they weren't watching, Harmony kicked one away that had climbed on her shoe.  
  
They went to the mall; one of Harmony's least favorite places. As a workaholic, she despised shopping; the crowded mall, shifting through piles upon piles of clothing, all that time wasted. They had spent the rest of the evening at the mall.  
  
At five thirty, Serenity gave a shill scream from the dressing room. "Mom and the others are coming over at seven thirty for dinner! It's Mom's birthday! Ah! I completely forgot! What am I going to do?"  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses before checking her watch, "Don't worry. I'm sure you can whip something up in couple of minutes."  
  
"I can't!" Wailed Serenity, "Any great master dish takes time. Actually... Harmony...would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Are you asking me because you want me really to stay for dinner, or because you want my help?" Harmony couldn't help smirking at Serenity floundering for an answer, "It's alright, I'll stay and help." Serenity broke into a grin, and pulled a VERY embarrassed Harmony into a hug.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, I'm Joey, Serenity's older bro." The New York accented blond announced, draping an arm over Harmony.  
  
Harmony lightly shoved his arm off, "I'm not interested." She answered brusquely, before getting off the couch, nearly running into a strange purple tipped, blonde banged, black hair man.  
  
"Sorry about Joey, he's always like that. I'm Yugi."  
  
"Harmony. I met Serenity this afternoon. Who is everyone else? I only know Tea and Mai."  
  
"The brown haired cone shaped hair guy is Tristan." Harmony watched as Tristan flirted with Serenity, turning her and her older brother red; Serenity in embarrassment, Joey in anger. "Over there, the white hair guy is Bakura. The woman talking to tea is Mrs. Wheeler, Serenity's mom."  
  
Wheeler, that was the last name of the woman Lil had given her. How could she have missed that Serenity's last name was the same as the woman on Lil's note. Harmony smacked herself in the head. If she had missed that in a case, someone might have been dead by now. She couldn't let that happen again. She smacked her forehead again.  
  
"Harmony?" Yugi's concerned voice face reality again.  
  
"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at his weird look.  
  
He looked fretful, "Well... you just smack yourself in the head... twice..."  
  
Harmony chuckled, "Oh... I just remember something... that all." Another stupid move; forgetting about her environment. That could have gotten her killed in a case. She stopped herself from smacking her face again.  
  
She left Yugi talking to Mai and walked over to Tea and Mrs. Wheeler, "You must be Serenity's mother." Harmony smiled lightly, "Happy Birthday."  
  
Mrs. Wheeler gave a small squeak as she saw Harmony, then calmed down, "Why thank you. I don't think I've ever met you before. My name is Ashley Wheeler."  
  
Harmony looked a little stunned, but didn't show it. Showing emotions when undercover in a case could blow the cover. Harmony just smiled a little wider, "I met your daughter this afternoon. My name is Harmony Lightslily."  
  
Tea left to help Serenity with something, leaving Mrs. Wheeler and Harmony at the edge of the living room. Mrs. Wheeler was uncomfortable, also stealing glances at Harmony. Harmony raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong Mrs. Wheeler?" She asked politely.  
  
Ashley Wheeler looked at the girl in front of her, "Well..."  
  
" Can I ask you a weird question?" Mrs. Wheeler nodded slowly, " What do you know about Amy Wong?"  
  
Ashley grabbed the girl's arm tightly, eyes widening in shock, "What?"  
  
Harmony pulled the older woman into the empty dining room. They could hear the boys in the living room, talking about the baseball game in TV, and the girls' voices from the kitchen.  
  
"Look." She pulled out her FBI id, "I work with the FBI, but I also work on my own investigations...old cases. Currently, I found out you were the one who brought Amy Wong to the hospital. Where did you find her?"  
  
"Is...is...is A-Amy d-d-dead?" Mrs. Wheeler stuttered.  
  
Harmony nodded slowly, "Amy's gone. But I want to find out who did this to her. Please where did you find her?"  
  
Mrs. Wheeler gripped Harmony's arm in panic, "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Harmony winced again in pain, "Mrs. Wheeler... please... it wasn't even a real case... no crime scene...not even a full investigation but doesn't Amy deserve justice?"  
  
Mrs. Wheeler sighed and relaxed her grip, "Behind the Kaiba mansion... I use to work there... please... don't tell anyone... I can't forgive myself that I left her..." Tears trickled down Ashley Wheeler's aged face.  
  
Harmony smiled, "Thank you. It's all right. I'm sure Amy forgave you."  
  
"I'm glad it's out. Her face has always haunted me... I think I can sleep in peace... knowing people STILL seek the truth about her death. Thank you." Mrs. Wheeler brightened, "Now let's PARTY!" She yelled loudly. Harmony smiled in embarrassment and turned away. How she wished Amy's face would stop haunted her. Ashley Wheeler finally found peace. If this Kaiba was the last piece to the puzzle, would she find peace? Would she ever have peace?  
  
Harmony would allow herself to relax for the rest of the night. She had the information she need so far; a night to R&R would do her some good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... she found Ashley Wheeler... and now she's onto the Kaibas...  
  
Um... this actually won't be a long story... probably two or three more chapters... I'll see...  
  
Sorry... this chapter took SO long to write... I had a million ideas and couldn't use all of them...  
  
Bye! 


	4. The White Mansion

Finding Truth  
  
1/21/2004  
  
Hey... this story is really hard for me to get out... I have a MILLION ways this story to go... and I don't know what to use...  
  
I'm sorry... this story isn't as easy as my other ones... I'm doing my best on a tight schedule.  
  
SORRY!!! For all the late updates.  
  
Disclaimer: Yup... everyone knows what this is for. Don't SUE!  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Kikoken: Keep up the good work on your stories... I'm looking forward to them.  
  
Mukyuu Tenshi: I'm so glad someone picked up on that!! Amy and Harmony are kind of related... you'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud ringing of the telephone woke Harmony. She grabbed the phone off it hook, "Hello?" She mumbled, glancing at the clock; 3:30.  
  
"HI HARMONY!" Lil's bubbling voice rang.  
  
"Lil... it's 3:30 AM!!"  
  
"Oh... well..." Harmony slammed down the phone, cutting her friend off.  
  
She tossed and turned for half an hour then decided she could not sleep anymore. She blinked furiously as she dressed.  
  
Domino was still a busy city at four in the morning. Harmony could hear the noises of the city from the hotel window. She sat in front of her laptop.  
  
She had work to do. She had found out much about the Kaiba brothers but she was not focused on that now. She was thinking over which of the young woman would become one of her team members.  
  
Tea and Serenity... one of them would be torn from their safe home in Japan. Which one would be the easiest to "transplant", as Lil put it?  
  
Who would be willing to give up their life without a hesitation? In her job, time was against the agents. A split second and the world could change. In a split second you could be dead; in a split second your team could be slaughtered.  
  
The more Harmony thought, the more she dreaded choosing ANY of them...  
  
How many lives were in her hands currently? Under her command, following her orders based on her decisions... When she retired, would her hands be covered in blood; the result of HER decisions?  
  
The more she thought the more Harmony realized the gravity of her position and choices. She slammed the tabletop, causing the laptop to jump and the glass cup that had been on the table to fall and break.  
  
Harmony stared at the little shiny pieces of glass... like wooden... like the wooden splinters... like Amy.  
  
Harmony growled and gripped the broken pieces in her hand, drawing blood. It was comforting...  
  
She bandaged her hand, after meticulously removing the glass pieces and returned to her seat by the table.  
  
What was her gain in finding Amy's story? Harmony had never considered it. Would her inner demons and haunting stop? Mrs. Wheeler's had... would hers?  
  
Harmony doubt it; but it would give her a peace in her mind... so that she wouldn't continue to do stupid things...  
  
She frowned at her white gauze hand.  
  
Where to find Seto Kaiba? He seemed like the only one logically to actually know something of value to Harmony.  
  
***  
  
Harmony glanced over at the newspaper on a nearby stand. Splashed on the cover was a story about this actress who was married to this rock star who was having an affair with that doctor. Gossip. All gossip; one could never tell what was the truth behind the lies.  
  
She started toward the looming KaibaCorps building, for some research. One the way, she got lost.  
  
"Let go! I can take you all on." Said a male voice.  
  
There were muttered and low laughs, "Right Mr. Kaiba." One voice sneered.  
  
There was an 'oomph' and loud scuffing from the alley. Harmony didn't like trouble, and became to walk away quickly.  
  
That was, before she heard that gun being loaded. It was faint, but she had been trained to hear it.  
  
"Don't move." Said a dark voice. "That goes for YOU Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Harmony peered over the wall. There was an average sized man with unruly black hair and dark eyes, standing defiantly. Beside him were what seemed to be gang members, all groaning.  
  
Harmony smirked; they got what they deserved. Her eyes fell of the figure leaning against the wall, the man with the gun.  
  
"What are you going to do?" frowned 'Mr. Kaiba.'  
  
"I could shoot you..." Harmony rolled her eyes- how many times did she hear that.  
  
"I could drop the gun and run..." Harmony hadn't heard that one very often, but she could detect the sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"I think though... I'll keep you ransom... I mean... you're rich..."  
  
"I don't think so." 'Mr. Kaiba' lunged at the man with the gun, to collide with the brick wall. The man had taken a few steps back, leaning right on the corner.  
  
Harmony took the opportunity to hook her arm around man's neck, bending backwards and throwing him to the ground behind her. It was easy, all part of the training.  
  
What she didn't count on was the gun going off or the pain that seared through her arm.  
  
'Mr. Kaiba' rushed over, "You all right."  
  
Harmony released some of the pressure she had on her arm. The blood pooled through her fingers, "Flesh wound... nothing bad."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, "This guy probably has a concussion... call a hospital or something."  
  
"We shouldn't stick around..."  
  
Harmony made a quick analysis of the area, "Yeah... Just make a call at the pay phone... and we'll leave them all here."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going?" Harmony asked as 'Mr. Kaiba' led her along alleys, careful to avoid congest roads.  
  
"My home."  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
The man gave her a weird look, "Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Do I know you?" Harmony snapped as she glared at the man giving her strange looks. She frowned; his name sounded familiar... more than just the research she had done the night before.  
  
"Um... my brother is the CEO of KaibaCorps..."  
  
"Tall building right? Some game developing company... use to be a weapons manufacturing company right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
So that was one of the Kaibas, the younger one. Age 23 or something like that. The older one was like 29. They were still pretty young to be high executives.  
  
"Here's home." Mokuba pointed to the large white mansion. He hopped over the granite wall covered in ivy, "I'll be back with a ladder." He yelled over, landing on his knees.  
  
"No need."  
  
Mokuba glanced over to find Harmony leaning against the ivy. "How'd you..."  
  
"I just need to bandage this okay? Then I'm out of here." Harmony was getting impatient. This place was giving her shivers, remembering Amy spent her days here... and was found behind this lavish home.  
  
***  
  
Harmony seated herself on a stool in the kitchen. Mokuba had disappeared to find bandages. The servant that had been in the room had also gone.  
  
Harmony glanced around nervously.  
  
Her eyes met a cabinet, and suddenly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~There were swirls... she couldn't see clearly.  
  
All she saw was long black hair... a chair... a tall figure...  
  
The long black hair girl's mouth moving... the tall figure throwing her...  
  
Blood... red... seeping through the floor.  
  
Heading pounding into the cabinet... leaving a dent... bloodied.  
  
A foot... the shoes leaving... more blood...  
  
So tired... blood... eyes closing... mouth moving... K... ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Harmony's eyes snapped open. Her face was deadly pale.  
  
Mokuba looked at the long black-haired woman, she looked remotely familiar; like someone familiar, one he knew long ago.  
  
Harmony did the one thing she thought she would never do: she fainted.  
  
***  
  
Drifting... the vanilla case file opened. It was thin, void of much information.  
  
The black words... so familiar.  
  
Victim: Unknown. Girl, maybe 8?  
  
Description: Black hair sliver eyes. There was a picture... but most of it was blood.  
  
Injuries: Trauma to head, fractured skull, bruises and scratches on arms, three broken ribs, punctured right lung...  
  
Notes: Badly beaten, brought to hospital then abandoned. A picture of a girl hooked onto tubes.  
  
Case: Open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erm... sorry... took me a LONG time to get this story right...  
  
That doesn't mean I won't change it...  
  
The meeting of Mokuba: You know how Mokuba gets picked on in a lot of stories, and is an easy target... I kind of made him fight back... just an experiment. But still, he's 23 at this time... he should be a little more mature.  
  
Erm... sorry for the wait... I hope I don't abandon this story.  
  
Until next chapter...  
  
DustyFall. 


	5. The Feeling of Death

Finding Truth  
  
1/21/2004  
  
Well... after that long hiatus I have fresh ideas.  
  
+Review Responses+  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Thank you!! Gina is a character from one of my other stories!! Thanks you for catching my mistake!! AH!! Bad author. The main character's name is Harmony Lightslily and she is investigating the Amy Wong Case. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Kikoken: Hee hee... I LOVE cliffhangers. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
YamiWestley: Erm... I'm actually not out to torment Seto... although I have to say in the series Seto isn't number one on my list of favorite characters. Thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
+++++++++  
  
Yes... I did make a BIG mistake last chapter, which I corrected. (Thanks to Curtis Zidane Ziraa)  
  
The detective's name is Harmony Lightslily, investigating the Amy Wong case.  
  
Gina is from another story. Sorry for the confusion... or did some of you not notice?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the..." Harmony tumbled off the couch.  
  
She groaned, pulled herself up to met concerned black eyes. Harmony blinked, "Do I know you?"  
  
The man nodded, "Mokuba... you got shot in the alley."  
  
"Right." Harmony looked around.  
  
It was a well-furnished living room. A white grand piano with ivory keys basked in the sunset by the large window. The light blue drapes fluttered in the wind. The posh rug was soft as a bunny. The couch was made of the softest leather.  
  
"She up?" Asked a dark voice coming into the room.  
  
"No... that's why I'm standing and talking." Harmony muttered.  
  
The new arrival grunted, "Who are you?"  
  
"You must be the brother."  
  
"You are to address me as Mr. Kaiba. Your name Miss?" Seto hissed.  
  
"Yeah... it's Miss to you." Harmony mimicked Seto.  
  
Seto glared, before stroking out of the room.  
  
Harmony made a metal tick in her mind. Harmony: 1, Seto: 0.  
  
Hey, she maybe twenty-five and a FBI Special Ops... but she could still be childish. It wasn't like she really enjoyed her childhood.  
  
A silence descended in the room as they listened to the squeaking of Seto's shoes and the slamming of a door.  
  
Harmony rubbed her head; why did it hurt... and sound so familiar?  
  
"Sorry about him." Mokuba started.  
  
"Don't be. You're not him." Harmony waved her arm, wincing when she felt a slight twinge.  
  
Mokuba relaxed, "Want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
***  
  
The kitchen was uncomfortable, eerie, and downright scary. Harmony didn't know why it felt that way.  
  
Mokuba ran around the kitchen doing who-knows-what like a chicken with its head cut off, talking at a mile a minute. About what, Harmony lost after the words, "My brother..."  
  
Her cell phone rang; its tune 'When you wish upon a star.' Mokuba stopped talking and hummed, while Harmony fumbled through her coat for it.  
  
Remind Amica not to buy a jacket with too many pockets... or better yet... buy Amica a jacket with a million pockets and see how she feels. Harmony grumbled as she fished out her cell.  
  
"Talk." She snapped into the phone.  
  
"Lightslily." Came the dark growl.  
  
Harmony wanted to say 'Hi Dog,' but retrained herself. The last thing she wanted to Amica's voice on the phone, where she couldn't read Amica off her body language or eyes.  
  
"Amica." Harmony returned in the same curt form.  
  
"Have you made your decision?"  
  
"Why? Need it now?" harmony drummed on the table, tracing the marble streaks.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I DO need it now." Amica implored.  
  
Harmony stopped. She looked at her arm, which looked like it was mummified. The hand was wrapped from the incident with the glass cup, while the arm met its match with a gun.  
  
How defenseless the human body was! How...  
  
"Harmony." Harmony could hear 'boss' tapping her feet.  
  
The job wasn't meritorious, not like the television ones.  
  
Serenity Wheeler was a good choice: Not squeamish about blood and gore, she could handle seeing that stuff. But a doctor, enduring training that could put one in a position to hurt someone intentionally? Not really a good choice.  
  
That left Tea Gardner: She had a backbone, as a criminal justice attorney, she would fit right in. Then again, Harmony could see Tea going overboard with cases. Zealous was Tea about criminals, and she might not be so good with negotiating... Tea was one of those go-in-blow-something-up-save- people-kill-bad-guys person.  
  
There isn't a definite line between right and wrong.  
  
It took a jaded person to figure that out... and Tea and Serenity were still fairly innocent to this harsh world.  
  
After all, the hardest thing Serenity endured was going blind... but so had one of the girls on Harmony's team, Alice. It wasn't what was keeping Alice down, it was the reality that sometimes the bad guys aren't really bad.  
  
And there sometimes isn't a fine cut between who was good and who was bad.  
  
Nothing between them becoming the good guys, or becoming one of the bad guys.  
  
"I can't give you an answer..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Amica yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. They all don't seem to meet my standards."  
  
"None of them ever do." Amica snapped.  
  
Harmony's temper flared, "Hey! It was YOU who wanted me to do this! Give me a couple more days."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The line was cut.  
  
Harmony sighed and propped her arm on top of the table, placing her head in her hands.  
  
(A/N: ~*~= dream-like state, twilight zone state of being. /*---*\= Harmony's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And they lived in a castle in the clouds and ate cake everyday. The End."  
  
"Jess! That's not how the story does!"  
  
"My Sleeping Beauty does!"  
  
There were giggles.  
  
/* Whose Jess? *\  
  
Change scene.  
  
A little black haired kid was sitting on the bed. "Tell me a story."  
  
The sweet voice finished, "And they lived And they lived in a castle in the clouds and ate cake everyday. The End."  
  
The boy folded his arms, "That's not Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
"That's the way my sister did it."  
  
The little boy clapped his hands, "Tell another."  
  
"Not tonight Mokuba."  
  
/* Harmony frowned, that was Mokuba? *\  
  
Change scenes:  
  
"You're just jealous!" Came the shrill voice.  
  
/* Who? *\  
  
There was blood... a chair splintered...  
  
"He always comes to me! Not you!" The voice shrieks the pained words.  
  
/* The feeling of flying... and the pounding as being slammed against a wall. Head hurt SO much! *\  
  
"Tramp." The voice from overhead, dark, mysterious.  
  
The squeaking of feet...  
  
/* Blood? From where? *\  
  
The slumped form with black hair.  
  
/* Someone HELP! *\  
  
The lips moving to form words.  
  
Harmony strained to hear it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eat up."  
  
Harmony jerked up, "Thanks."  
  
Mokuba sat down across from her, "You okay? You've gone into that pale states again."  
  
"I'm fine..." She looked around, pretending to be interested, "Nice house."  
  
"My step dad's... yeah... its nice."  
  
"How old is it... I noticed the architecture is very modern, Greek perhaps?"  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Roman actually. It's only about twenty years tops."  
  
Amy Wong... 18 years ago. No one knew her name then, Harmony had only discovered it after researching about it for years, about a little girl disappeared, matching Amy's description, from the orphanage.  
  
Harmony had obtained a picture of Amy's identical twin Jessica... the girl in the hospital had been Amy... no doubt.  
  
"Has anyone ever died in here? I'm sorry... it gives me a creepy feeling."  
  
"Died... no... Disappeared... yes." Mokuba replied.  
  
"I don't know... it just has that feeling. Sorry... I'm crazy."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
Harmony and Mokuba turned to see- Seto Kaiba glancing out the kitchen window to the setting sun.  
  
"Huh?" Harmony wrinkled her brow.  
  
"It has the feeling of death... doesn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chapter... this was also written during the LOONG hiatus... I made some review responses... happy reading. 


End file.
